Hybrid
by FallenSurvivor
Summary: In a world where a child born a hybrid is forced into submissive marriages, Quinn must find the strength to continue with a hard edged master who seemingly doesn't want her. She could continue to fight with him, or submit to him. This story carries soft D/s themes so yeah, not for little ones. AU
1. Claiming the Beast

"Daddy. Please!" The little blonde hybrid begged her human father. "Please, Please."

She sobbed and begged as he dragged her into the small cage van. He was selling her to a wealthy hybrid trainer who would make her into the best, most expensive, submissive hybrid she could become. Sue Sylvester, the greatest trainer on this side of the world, stood like an icy soldier waiting for the girl to be given to her, briefcase full of money in one hand in exchange for the youngest Fabray girl.

Anyone born as a hybrid would become a submissive, a slave stuck in cages and collared. And the silver-gold, black-tipped ears and long tail Quinn sported said that she was to belong so someone.

"What's her hybrid? Lion? Cheetah?," Sylvester asked, but it was more like a bark. Her cold eyes taking in the girl's looks, "how old?" She wore a red and white track suit with a short blonde hair

"She's a snow leopard hybrid; her mother has more silver in her fur. Quinn is Seven today."

"Ah, Happy birthday." Sue cracked a smile and handed over the money, taking the little girl's arm. "What of the older-"

"She is pure human. Frannie will continue the Fabray line, not this pathetic-" Mr. Fabray hissed, lifting his hand to the girl who squealed and tried to get away from him. Sue stepped further between the two.

"I've given you money, Russell, you touch her now and you will be damaging my property." The woman would not have a child, hybrid or not, harmed in her presence.

"Daddy, I'll be good. I'll be good!" The girl cried before the older woman lifted her up and put her in the back of the van, in a cage as her incredibly long tail tucked between her legs. "Daddy?"

In the silence of the van, Quinn heard the muffled sounds of the woman thanking her father before she also got into the van and started it.

"I promise you little dear, I'll treat you right and sell you to someone good." The child in the back just cried and cried.

She cried for a week, before becoming something strong.

She became a young Sue Sylvester.

* * *

"The fuck do you want Lopez." Quinn growled, her sharp canines bared to the panther hybrid latina. All hybrids of Sue Sylvester's were kept in cages at night, but during the day she had a large bio-dome that allowed the hybrids to relax and play with each other. There were few that would put up with either the snow leopard or panther hybrids though.

The two girls met within a day of each other, one caught and sent to a local pound where Sue picked her up from and the other sold by her father. Since then, they have been inseparable.

"Aren't you scared for tomorrow?" Santana asked, her tail flicking around before laying over Quinn's silver-gold spotted tail.

Tomorrow's Quinn's sixteenth birthday, it puts her on Market and plenty of buyers have made a bid for her. Tomorrow, she would be sold to a dominant and most likely raped, much like her mother. She would be forced to carry children and watch them be sold.

She was terrified.

"Aren't you?" Santana and Quinn shared a birthday along with Noah Puckerman and Mike Chang. They would all be put on Market tomorrow and they were all terrified.

"Yes." Santana dropped her bitch persona to crawl closer to her friend and curl against her side.

The Latina's cheek pressed against the fur down Quinn's back. The only short, soft, fur both women sported were down their spines, leading to their tails and the apex of their thighs instead of wiry hair. Hybrids were more on display for Market and until claiming often went wild and nude.

Most hybrids were fine with this; they're wild anyways.

"Promise me to call?" Quinn whispered, shifting to pull Santana closer. Fate was a cruel bitch they were going to face head on.

"If my future master lets me." Santana's voice was heavy, fighting not to break. "I don't want tomorrow to come."

"Me neither." Noah glided in towards them, his large glossy wings holding steady as he came in to land next to them. Mike not far behind him, his dark brown and white feathers bringing him in far smoother than Puck.

"Well at least you'll get a female." Quinn rolled her eyes. She looked over Puck's feathers, the soft rustic colors merging with the browns and whites. He was gorgeous in that rough type of way that made all the ladies look at him. Mike was thinner, more streamline and loved dancing, which helped is quick flight and maneuverability.

"Are you kidding, Babe. Female doms use chains and whips and more, I am so not looking forward to that." Puck lay back a few feet from the girls as Mike quietly stood on the edge of the cliff.

Quinn laid her head down, black tipped ears flat to her scalp as Santana ran her fingers though the short blonde hair. They had no idea that a curly haired man was watching the four from the cameras placed around the bio-dome.

"Well, Shue, pick which ones you like." Sue waved at the screens that held images of many different hybrids. She acted as if she didn't like him, thought that his hair too greasy and was too kind for this world, but they did good business.

"I'm looking at them, they're perfect." He said, nodding his head which had three of his employees placing a briefcase each of payment for the four hybrids.

"I want them in the cars in twenty minutes." He ordered before shaking Sue's hand. "You always have the best."

"I don't train award winning hybrids for nothing." She smiled, they had a rough relationship, but it worked. "Good doing business with you, Will."

* * *

Santana, Quinn, Noah and Mike were helped out of cage vans, when they were brought up to a grand mansion deep within a nature preserve like property. The upper levels of the home were just huge stained glass windows letting in light.

"This doesn't look like Market?" Santana whispered as she subtly moved closer to Quinn and Noah, dark eyes moving around and ebony ears flat to her head, lifting only to listen to noises around.

"Because it's your new home," a handsome older man smiled at them, his dark curly hair and gray eyes almost easing Quinn's anxiety. "I bought you. All four of you."

"NO!" Santana fell to her knees sobbing, as guards grabbed them, forcing them inside the spacious home.

Quinn looked up and around as she was dragged through the house, noting the large circle holes in the high ceiling walls were reminiscent of a bird hybrid home. She had seen them in magazines that Sue let them have sometimes. The design let the hybrids have full freedom inside.

They were brought into a small room where four cages stood to hold them in a standing position. They were tiny and looked uncomfortable.

"Hold their wrists." The older man held tags, similar to Christmas tags to put on packages. Using string he tied a tag to each of the hybrids before shutting them away in their cages and leaving the four, guards in tow.

"This is so FUCKING STUPID!" Noah started rattling his cages, trying to get out as Santana became quiet. Mike was silent as well, but Quinn stared at her tag with confusion and fright.

_To: Samuel Evens_

_ From: Uncle Will_

"I've got a Samuel Evens on my tag." She looked at Mike in question. "We're presents. Oh gods above. We are gifts. Who'd you get?"

"Tina, Tina Cohen-Chang." He mumbled and looked at Quinn, his eyes shining with unshed tears as he shifted his folded wings uncomfortably.

"I've got a girl." Santana whispered, turning her head towards the blond girl. "To Brittany Evens from Uncle Will." She bit her lip and breathed in deeply, tears slipping down her cheeks.

"Who the fuck's Rachel Berry." Noah roared looking at his tag.

"She's that movie and Broadway star that me an' Santana used to watch on the television set Sue let us watch some times." The blonde was in a dazed state between horror, fear, and shock. Emotionless at the moment.

Suddenly noises; doors shutting and feet stomping across the floors towards the room until the heavy oak shifted and a hybrid raced in.

"NOAH!" A bird hybrid dressed in jeans and a t-shirt smiled wide at Noah and moved to open the cage.

"Jake Puckerman-Berry!" A delicate voice called, stepping in was a red haired beauty. "Those are not yours."

"Marley, this is my bro!" Jake had been sold to Sue with Noah and sold again a few months ago at fourteen. He started babbling about his life here and how good of a dominant Marley is, even describing some of the other house mates that lived there. He let his older brother look at the silver jewelry cuffs and chain around his neck that marked him as owned and Marley's.

"You know anything about Rachel?" Noah asked, worried brow and sharp eyes looking around.

"Yes." the girl spoke up, a soft smile on her face. "She's my older sister, you'll like her, she just talks a lot." Quinn could see Noah visibly relax against his cage bars, closing his eyes for a few moments.

A crash sounded and two more people entered the room, a small little brunette and a tall leggy blonde, both humans. Both dominants.

"Rachel," Marley grinned and leaned down to hug the girl in question before turning her soft blue eyes to the blonde. "Brittany, I thought you had dance class."

"Canceled. Uncle Will said he had a gift for me." She smiled and looked over the caged hybrids.

"Well, check the tags." Rachel laughed, leaning against the tall red head. "Dad certainly likes to give great gifts." She watched the girl look over the tags, before squealing and jumping up and down in front of Santana's cage.

"She's beautiful! I can't wait for her to meet Lord Tubbington and I'll dress her so nice, she'll look like a model every day!" She eased the door open and took Santana by the hand. "We can sing and dance together, and I'll brush her hair at night." The blonde danced out to door with her hybrid, giggle and laughing, "we'll go unicorn hunting and help Lord Tubbington get off his drug addiction and watch all the Firefly show.." the list went on as they faded down the halls. And Quinn found herself looking around with less apprehension. Maybe her dom was good, kind like the three here.

"Rachel, this one is for you." Marley pointed at Noah and soon he was out of the cage, walking with her down the halls after a long embrace with his brother. "Who are you for?" Marley asked while Jake spoke with Mike.

"Samuel Evens." Quinn smiled at the red head girl who seemed so kind and spoke so soft. Her pretty smile went away and her hybrid turned to look at them both.

"He'll kill her, Marley. He'll kill her." Jake hunched over, crawling to Marley as she stood up, a furrowed brow wrinkled her delicate features and she worried a lip between her teeth.

Quinn dropped to her hunches and started hissing. She would kill to escape, become a wild hybrid. It would be better for the untamable Quinn Fabray. Only Sylvester could handle her and she would keep it that way.

A loud bang erupted and entered a large muscled blonde, the same bright blonde hair that the dancer sported, but dangerous blue eyes. They settled on her and he approached the gold cage that held the snow leopard hybrid, straightening his suit as he walked.

"Marley, Your father wants to see you in the study." Samuel's eyes never left Quinn and she stared right back, a deep growl began to roll in her chest and she bared her teeth to him. "Don't act like that. I'm your master now." The red haired girl grabbed her hybrid and fled the room, throwing a worried look to Quinn just before closing the door.

The cage door opened and Quinn forcefully lifted up, her arm jerking painfully. "You are not my master, I don't have one." With her free hand she swung up and sliced her claws along his cheek bone, drawing blood and loosening his grip.

She took the moment and ran, her tail flying out behind her to help balance her. She rushed through the great front doors that might as well be iron and broke into the light of freedom. The grassy earth before her felt like heaven to her…for all of eight seconds.

A great strong arm wrapped around her waist, causing her to claw at the dirt in desperation before she was thrown over Samuel's shoulder and carried back inside, clawing and hissing and biting.

"You will learn your place." His grip tightened as he stomped inside and carried her up the carved grand stair case. "You want to act disobedient and unclaimed, fine then, I'll claim you." He growled, sending a panic through Quinn.

A claim started with sex and ended with chains and cuffs and collars being permanently placed on the hybrid. "No, no, no, no, please." She scratched deeper, arching her back and wiggling all ways to escape. "Help, HELP!" Quinn screamed, sobs bubbling to the surface. She kept calling for aide all the way to a large section of rooms that belonged to Samuel.

He placed her on her feet, toes touching cool tile and in her blurred sight she could see a large porcelain tub and sinks and many other things that could only belong in a bathroom. He leaned over the tub and twisted the faucet to his liking, running his fingers under the water to check the temperature.

"Come here." He ordered, pulled off his torn jacket and dropped it to the floor before rolling up his sleeves. She remained frozen in place, fear in her hazel eyes.

"Please," She whispered in the quiet bathroom, "Please I'll be good. I promise I can be good, just please don-"

"Get. In. The. Bath." He ordered again, walking out of the room before coming back without a shirt. She still stayed rooted to the spot, sobbing with her tail tucked between her legs and ears flat to her head, hiding in her short blonde mane. He sighed and lifted her into his arms. She cried softly when he lowered her into the warm tub and presented her with a cloth and bar of soap.

"Please…"

"Wash yourself," he sat next to her, "I'll be here." His tone had taken on a gentler turn, almost a soothing rumble. Setting to work, and putting all her focus into becoming clean for Samuel in a frail attempt to ease him from hurting her. She knew that the first time he rapes her will be the moment that she runs away for good. Or kills him.

"W-will you wash my shoulders." She asked, her hazel eyes gleaming with new tears. "Master?" He dropped his dangerous eyes to her golden green ones.

"Never call me that, I am Sam to you." He lifted the rag up and brushed over her shoulders. "Stand out." He offered her a towel, wiping her down and patting dry her fur and hair. As soon as he was done, he carried her to another room where a bed was placed. When he set her down again, he pointed at the bed and watched her climb into the center, looking at him with a guarded gaze.

She laid back, her chest heaving in terror and to fight back the sobs and cries that would break free soon. Samuel stood at a chest of drawers, on top was a pretty cigar box that he rummaged through before pulling out a hand full of shiny jewelry. Claiming cuffs and collars probably.

Slowly, he lifted each ankle, securing delicate silver and gold chains around them before moving to her wrists and hovering over her. "Are you ready?" he asked, his eyes searching hers.

"No."

He kissed the hollow of the her throat before placing the beautiful angel wing designs on her neck and securing it. "I, Master Samuel Evens, Claim you, Quinn Fabray-"

"Lucy!" She sobbed, tears finally sliding down the sides of her face and into her hair, eyes locked to the ceiling. "Lucy Quinn Fabray." That was the first time she has heard her name in almost nine years. She had never told anyone of her first name since the day she was sold.

"Lucy Quinn Fabray, as my life partner, my submissive, my hybrid. You will be my better half and obey me for the rest of our days together." He kissed the metal and then leaned up to kiss her quickly. "My bride."

He rose up away from her and returned to the drawers to pull out a white t shirt. When he dressed her in it and tucked her beneath the covers, she looked at him strangely, head cocked to the side and watching him when he changed into a set of pajamas and slid in next to her.

Quinn shifted, turning towards him and touching his scratched cheek. "Does it hurt?"

"Yes." Leaning forward and propping up over him, she gently licked at his wound with her soft tongue, a soft purr ebbing out of her throat as a hand ran along her side.

**So, I might end it here, but there is a second part to this that I might post if y'all like this. please review.**


	2. Monster

In the light of the early morning, hazel eyes examined Samuel's bedroom walls, bright white with dark wood floors and accents on the beams and doors. The carpets placed around the room were some of the most beautifully weaved pieces she had ever seen.

She was still next to her new Master, his hand moving gently over her side and encouraging soft purrs from her throat. He kept a few inches between them though Quinn was unsure why.

All the stories she had heard of claiming in wealthy families were usually violent and abusive. Yet here she lay next to a Master who didn't seem to want her like that.

…Maybe he's gay?

Whatever the cause for his actions, Quinn was NOT complaining, he didn't touch her and that was just fine with her.

She turned over and started crawling out of the huge bed, over the brown and gold and blue comforter and slipping through the gold sheets. Yeah, maybe he's gay.

"I'm hungry." She played with the hem of the large white shirt, its length well around her mid thigh. "Can we go get something to eat?" He rubbed his face, rising to his full height and stretching, giving his hybrid a view of his powerful torso. Walking towards the door he waved at her to follow.

"Get dressed first," The door was pushed open for her. "I requested clothes for you yesterday," There were boxes on the table in the sitting room. Quinn realized that the large spacious rooms that belonged to Samuel were more like an expensive apartment, even the stain glass windows around were far too royal for normal wealth.

These people were the high powered porters, the type that could kill someone in the middle of a crowd and get away with it. A shiver ran down Quinn's spine. If she made a misstep she could be executed on the spot.

He left her to the boxes and it didn't take long for her to pull out a pretty yellow sundress and white cardigan. It screamed innocence and harmlessness, both of which she was not.

Quinn looked in the mirror near the door leading to the hallway, smoothing her hair before moving her eyes to her collar. It looked out of place on her. Wings? Why wings?

Maybe that was why he didn't touch her. Maybe he wanted a bird hybrid.

From each bracelet and anklet was a dangling feather, four feathers and a pair of wings on her. Between the silver wings of the collar was a ring, where a leash would be attached.

"Quinn," Samuel walked out of the bedroom, dressed in slacks and a dress shirt, tie over his shoulders. He didn't even look at her, but she followed, tail swaying behind her. Unlike Santana's ebony tail that had a slight curved shape to keep off the floor, Quinn held hers in a 'U' shape, the black tipped end bobbing with her graceful steps.

At the end of the hall, Samuel offered her his arm, but she walked right past him, pretending to look around but meeting his eyes in defiance as well. "Don't be like that." He sighed, but she smirked at him, rosy lips revealing white teeth and sharp canines.

"Like what? I seem to have missed your meaning." Quinn knew she shouldn't push him, but there was this thing in her chest that encouraged her to do so. He glared at her, blue eyes alight with fire and Quinn was sure that he would have hit her if she wasn't at the bottom of the stair case.

There she waited, and this time when he offered his arm she took it. "Be good, or I will discipline you." He hissed into her ear, forcing them to go flat against her head. The kitchen was mostly empty, though voices could be heard in another room. Quinn watched Samuel fix plates for them both and pulled out her chair at the small table placing food before her.

Though Sylvester had taught her manners and how to act like a lady, Quinn hesitated to sit down across from him. "I can pull out my chair myself; I'm not helpless." She glared at him.

He glared right back.

"I didn't do that because I am a man and you a woman, nor because I am your master and you my hybrid submissive. I pulled out your chair because it is the polite thing to do and my mother raised me to respect others." He leaned forward, her not backing away. "You're pretty when you're angry, Lucy."

What the fuck?

Quinn didn't expect this, she expected him to slap her or yell at her or shame her, not compliment her. Her face burned and felt her lips tug down in thought instead of displeasure. He was unpredictable. Anyone Quinn had ever met; at the hybrid competition shows, photographers, other hybrids, they all had a wiring she could figure out. Quinn knew which buttons to press and how far to go, but not with Samuel.

He was unpredictable and that makes him dangerous, because she didn't know how far she could push and he seemed to enjoy catching her off guard.

His chilly eyes dropped, looking over her. "And you're beautiful when you blush. I like when you smile though."

"When have you seen me smile?" She arched a brow, but kept her dangerous gaze on him.

"When I rubbed your back this morning, you had this little smile then you woke up." He took a few bites of food after leaning back. Quinn turned her attention to her own plate and ate, silently mulling over this new development. Samuel is….disconcerting to her, but she wanted to know more about him.

For the Gods above, she was going to be murdered.

Her deep thoughts were interrupted when Samuel took her empty plate and put both of theirs in the sinks. He made the come hither motion as he walked out of the room and she followed to see a sitting room where many people and their hybrids were, even Santana, Mike, and Noah.

Mike jumped up and scowled at Samuel, almost like he was going to attack him. Samuel glared at him and sat down at a large sitting chair by the fire place next to where Mr. Shuester sat.

Quinn thought the room was beautiful, a lovely place for conversing. "Quinn." Samuel called, patting his knee. When she looked around she noted that all the hybrids were sitting on the floor at their Master's or Mistress's feet, heads on their knees. Of course Quinn refused to do this.

With extreme grace even for her breed, she leapt to the back of the chair, settling herself behind his golden haired head and wrapping her long tail around his chest. She was curled around him, almost a submissive move, but more a dominant one. She put herself higher than her master and expected to be hit this time.

He wrapped a big hand around the end of her tail, over the black tip…and moved his thumb to rub it. He played with her tail with his fingers of one hand while the other reached for a news paper, ignorant to his families shocked awe. Quinn even more so, found herself blushing and purring at the soothing actions of his hands on her tail.

"Um," Marley broke the silence, "Good morning." Her hybrid was outright gawking at them, wings slack like there was no need to have been tense. Mike slowly sat down again, eyes flicking up to Quinn in question.

Noah wasn't the best bro to talk to in training, and Mike often found himself sitting with Quinn and Santana, already having expressed how they were the closest to family he had.

He just wanted to know that she was alright and Quinn wandered how many in the house hold had heard her pleas the day before. Her eyes settled on the dominant Mike sat before; a small Asian woman, she was pretty with blue streaks through her hair and in gothic style dress.

"I'm going to the office later today," Samuel started, eyes not leaving the paper, even as he paused his ministrations on his hybrid's tail to unfold it, "if you don't mind me taking the driver."

"And your hybrid?," Will asked, eyeing the girl above his nephew's shoulders. His own red haired bird hybrid sat at his feet, playing with a bow around her neck that laid just over a gold collar. "You should take her with you."

"Absolutely not." He didn't hiss this, but Quinn whole heartedly agreed, she needed time to take in his behavior this morning and think up a plan to work around him. "She should stay here and…acclimate to the house." He stood up and tugged on her tail. "I need to go get ready." It was code for 'come with me.'

She didn't hesitate nor push him, but took his offered arm and returned to their rooms where he left her in the sitting room.

While he was gone, she pulled off the clothes and laid them over a chair. They were getting itchy and hot, and honestly, she felt like he was exercising his right over her.

"What the hell are you doing? Put those back on." Samuel growled when he walked back from the bedroom, dropped the briefcase from his hand and grabbed her clothes from the chair. He reached for her, she stepped away from him, hissing with hackles raised.

"No."

"I own you, you're mine now." He said lowly, a warning not to be trifled with.

"All you did was put a collar and cuffs on me. That is hardly staking a claim." She crossed her arms over her chest, a smirk at her lips. Oh yeah, she won this one…so she thought.

He froze for a moment before striking, she was in his hands and lifted off her feet. He carried her to the bedroom, as she wiggled and growled, letting out the little roars her bread were known for.

He sat at a small couch that faced the regal bed, placing her in his lap, back to his chest. "Is this what you want me to do, get angry? Do you want to be hit? I can beat you to an inch of your life, or take you, fuck you until you can't walk." At Samuel's words two things happened; a chilling fear ran down her spine and mingled with a hot flash emanating from her core, meshing together into anxiety and confusing her. His grip was tight but not bruising, though he did shake her a few times. "What do you want?" She didn't know, she didn't know what she wanted, because she didn't understand how or why her body was reacting to him and his actions.

It didn't help that he held her by having their arms criss-crossed together over her chest and his knuckles brushing her bare nipples with each heaving breath. He transferred the control of both her arms over to one hand while the other dipped down her stomach and between her thighs.

"You want me to make you mine in every way, don't you?" His fingers slid into the soft hair over her core and she let out a choked gasp. "You want me to cuff you to the bed and have my perverted way with you, Huh?"

"I-I, don't-" She couldn't breathe as his fingers met her delicate core, it was then that she learned how much she wanted him to touch her.

"You're wet with the thoughts of me taking you." He stated, fingers moving roughly, but slowly over her, finding a pearl of nerves and pressed on it. She arched her back and cried out to anyone that would hear. "I can stop?"

"Don't." She mumbled, eyes falling shut and tail wrapping around his forearm, trying to keep him there. His fingers moved lower and she focused all her attention on them, especially when the tip of one of them slipped into her hot core. "I-I. Please." She begged, grinding into him. "Please. Don't….Stop." She was breathless as he slipped the finger a little further into her, setting her body on fire and breaking her. She could feel his arousal under her bottom, the bulge firming and sending another spike of pleasure up through her, stopping at her stressed heart.

"D-don't…don't," She gasps again, rocking forward to him, cheeks hot, sweat broken over her skin, stomach tight and mind in a daze. Whatever he was doing to her was wonderful and frightening. Quinn had never felt so helpless before and that would take some getting used to, if she could ever get used to someone taking control of her body like he is at the moment. "Stop."

He growled in her ear and ripped his fingers from her, pushing her to the side and settling her on the seat next to him. Standing, Samuel didn't look at her, grabbed his suit jacket and walked out of the rooms. Quinn stayed where she was on the couch, shaking and heaving in lung fulls of air, listening to the door to the hall swing open and then slam shut.

On shaky legs Quinn crawled under the covers of the bed and let a hand slide down to her core as the other caressed her breast. She was still warm and soaking even after her Master's sudden retreat. Slowly, almost reverent and reminiscing of his touch, she stroked herself. Finding her bundle of nerves and encircling it, her other hand left her breast and dipped between her legs, one finger intruding into her much like his had.

Sighing and throwing her head back into the pillows, her foggy mind bounced between fright of his power over her and possible future, and want of him to use this power over her, to pleasure her the way he was taking her earlier. And she wondered what sex would be like if she were a completely willing, sure that she wanted him and even caressing him when he took her. She wondered what making love with him would be like. Her ears lay flat in fear and confusion and need.

But Quinn easily forgot these things in favor of bringing herself to a gentle climax, his name on her lips and image in her mind.

Immediately after, Lucy Quinn Fabray rolled over, buried her face in the plush pillows and cried in shame. What is wrong with her?

**What do you think? Please, please review. I changed this to an in-progress story, just so y'all know.**


	3. Proposal

**So I need to answer a few questions.**

** ReadingFanfiction13**: Yes I have his background story in a later chapter, it also revolves around his reactions and actions toward Brittany (His little sister in this story)

**silentreader**: I apologize, it was super late when I posted the first chapter and accidently added Santana's name to the character list, thanks for pointing it out to me. No, they are not romantic partners just close friends.

** lovebooks87**: His reputation comes out in the next chapter a lot more.

**FabrevansFTW**: Not quite like Avatars. The avatars had strong (although beautiful) brows, large animal eyes and catish noses hybrids look almost completely humanoid except for tails, ears, claws, sharp canines (Like the avatars) or wings, that's about it. But I got the idea and some of the reactions/movements for the movies characters.

**mandorac:** (Flails) you reviewed my story! But yeah, cool, thanks for the encouragement.

**Okay, now that that's done. If any of you have any questions, PM me or leave it in the reviews sections. Um yeah, I didn't edit this much, but I hope you like it. Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn lay on her side, redressed, tail wagging from side to side as she moved next to Santana on the bed in Brittany's room. Currently the Mistress played with a bag of make ups at a white wood vanity, picking out colors and eyeing Quinn.

Though Brittany's examination startled her, Quinn still looked around the room. The blonde girl's rooms were as bright and colorful as Willy Wonka's Chocolate Factory. There were swirls of vivid colors and animals painted in some places on the walls with a few stuffed unicorns on the bed and tables. And then there was this log of fur near Brittany that neither hybrid seemed to approach…Because it was breathing.

And then it rolls over.

"Oh gods above!" She hissed, eyes widening to saucers. The breathing log's a fuckin cat. It should be dead! How the fuck does a cat get so big?

"I know right. She calls him Lord Tubbington." Santana whispered beside her as a magazine, '_Hybrids and Trainers'_, was dropped beside them by the tall blonde as she looked through a drawer. Quinn's sharp eyes zeroed in on a picture of Kitty Wilde smiling on the front.

The fourteen year old tabby hybrid was the pride and joy of her trainer, Roz Washington, just as Q and S were to Sue. The three had met once a few months previous at an international competition where Quinn and then Santana took first and second place respectively and Kitty in third. The three couldn't talk much because of the two trainers hatred for each other burned with a passion unheard of.

Something about a wild night in Paris that none of the three hybrids really cared to listen about and the trainers hid from the public well.

However, Quinn's eyes found her name as well, advertising an article. '_Who bid for the best of the best: Quinn Fabray.'_

Picking up the magazine, she read up on the bidders, most of whom didn't ring a bell, then she saw Will Shuester…and Prince Phillip of the Western Isles. He was from a rich family, a rich country…which meant that Will must have had a larger bid.

"Miss Brittany, what does your Uncle do?" Quinn.

"Well," She started, sitting on the bed next to a loudly purring Santana. "Uncle Will is a company co-founder of S.&C-C-Matrix. I'm not really sure what they do though?" She held a brush up and coaxed Quinn close to her.

"Holy Shit." Santana sat up. "He might as well be a fucking god." S.&C-C-Matrix was like a super company, as many products that had the label of S.&C-C-Matrix is equal to as many as those labeled 'made in China'. His family's very rich, very influential and almost completely global.

"Yeah, anyways, Aunt Emma his hybrid, been with him since he was young, before he started the company." She smiled. "She's nice and is so patent."

"Patient, Britt." San rubbed her hand over the pale blonde's knee. The smaller blonde surprised that the feisty Latina is so tame by this gently woman who brushed her hair and fluffed it. The blonde's eyes were light blue and sparkling with happiness, almost a complete opposite of Samuel.

"Yeah, that's what I said." She shrugged and reached for the makeup bag. "Rachel turned twenty two not long ago and she is a fairy on Broadway and Hollywood." What?

Santana sat up behind her Mistress and mouthed 'Just go with it.' And Quinn did, nodding her head even with her brow lifted graceful in speculation.

"She talks a lot so I just listen to every other thing she says. Actually," The girl thought, a bit of guilt flashing through her light blue eyes. "I ignore her all the time. Her words are way too big and my head starts to hurt. I mean she's tiny and she has a loud voice, but I don't know what a vegan is?"

Santana laughed while her palm rubbed up and down Brittany's back. "And her last name is Berry because?" Quinn was a little confused, needless to say this was the oddest family she had ever seen so far.

"Her stage name is Berry and Marley took it as well when she started her singing career. I guess then there is Marley Berry and Ryder Shuester, twins, but not Identical."

"Faternal, B." Santana corrected softly.

"I said that." She smiled and kissed her hybrid's cheek. "They're both fifteen, last week and only Marley has a hybrid. And then there is Sugar, 18, she's my favorite cousin and a bird hybrid, Uncle Will arranged a marriage with this nice boy named Artie. He's half robot!"

Quinn's eyes widened, they give hybrids to cyborgs? What the fuck.

"He's a paraplegic." Santana waved to a photo on a table of a dorkish looking boy with a pretty hybrid on his lap, the wheel chair he was held in place by his gloved hands. They seemed very happy.

"And Samuel?" She really just wanted to know why he acted like he did.

Brittany's brow furrowed, drawing her hand away from Quinn and setting the eye shadow brush down. "My mom was a bird hybrid, but um had been sold. Uncle Will worked hard to get her back. She wrote him a letter when she found out the stork was bringing Sammie." Brittany's blue eyes slipped to a photo on her desk, of her and Samuel, taken probably not long ago, smiling like there wasn't a care in the world then another frame that held a young blond boy who was bottle feeding a baby. "He's twenty four now, but I don't know much about before we came to live with Uncle Will and Aunt Emma. I was just a baby."

"What happened?" Quinn shifted forward, eyes wide. "What happened to him?" Brittany only shrugged. "What happened to your mother?"

"I don't know, Sammie says she went on a-a trip and didn't come back." The bright, bubbly girl had receded to a curled up child, seeking the comfort of a parent instead Santana embraced her quickly.

"These are hers?" Quinn finally asked, her hand running up to her neck. It would make sense that Sam would outfit her with the collar and cuffs of his mother if she left them to him.

"Yes. He promised me that he would never have a hybrid." Brittany's own hand ran up to the gold cuffs that she had placed on Santana, little (to Quinn's delight because Santana was wearing them) unicorns at the centers. "But when I asked for a hybrid, he agreed to get one too. And now I have a pretty hybrid and so does he."

"Yep." Santana blushed outright, red faced and fighting a grin of her own. " So um," the latina looked at Quinn, "we heard you yelling…."

"My master claimed me." She stated, flicking her tail over to lay across Santana's. "J-Just put the collar and cuffs on, nothing else." She wouldn't count the events of earlier today because she didn't know what to make of it. She couldn't really say that he forced himself upon her because she really didn't stop him. "I got scared, he was angry and I thought…" Quinn answered, plucking at her dress

"He's a nice person," Britt said, "Just, under all the tough skin." The leggy blonde giggled and ran to her closet. She ran back with a clothes box. "Sammie said that he wanted to have you tonight. Even bought this for you."

Oh no. Quinn shifted and tugged, tail tucked between her legs. The girls began to talk, Brittany opened the box and showed the contents to Santana though Quinn really didn't pay attention until a beautiful black dress was pressed to her front, Brittany humming with a smile. "This will be perfect." The dress fell well to her toes and Quinn's eyed the heels Santana held.

"I don't want to be his tonight." She looked at both the girls, ears flat to her head.

"He's just taking you to dinner." Brittany stated, hugging Quinn suddenly. "I love doing make-overs. Oh please let me put your make up on you?"

Oh great, Quinn liked this girl already and couldn't say no to her. No wonder Santana was so taken with her.

"But you said he wanted me to have me tonight." Quinn blushed terribly, her tail swinging from side to side now.

"He wanted to have you as his date to dinner tonight. He said he's going to take you out to the nice place he took me for my birthday." Quinn relaxed and let both girls finish what Brittany started.

* * *

The top of Quinn's dress was like a corset, cinching tight and pressing her breasts up attractively. Her torso looked shapely and at her hips the fabric fanned out in flowing skirts. She wore matching heels, straightening her back and fluffing her hair one last time. After Brittany put make up on her, Santana had played with her hair till satisfied and here she stood, waiting to be called by her master.

"He's at the front door." Santana announced into the room, and Quinn almost regretted leaving the room so brightly colored and reminiscent of a child's room. She took small steps down the hall to the grand stair case.

Samuel's eyes found her, pouty lips parting as his face dropped all the stress Quinn had seen hours earlier. She was sure he had never looked at her like that before. This boy that stood at the bottom of the stairs seemed nothing like the angry man from a few hours previous. He was dressed in another suit and had his hair slicked back.

"You look gorgeous," he held out his hand, waiting for her to come done to him so he could take her hand. She felt his eyes on her to whole way down the stairs and it felt good to be attended to.

"You look very nice yourself." Quinn felt heat rise to her cheeks, and turned her gaze to the floor. What the hell was she doing? When the arm was offered, she accepted, but tightened her grip in warning.

"Just, let me lead." He answered with a heavy sigh as he walked her out of the house and to an expensive car.

* * *

The elegant restaurant had chandeliers hovering everywhere but dropping dim lights over the patrons. Their table sat in a secluded corner where they could be alone and still in public. When a pillow was brought to Quinn to be placed at her Master's feet, Samuel turned his icy gaze to the man that ran the restaurant.

"I specifically requested a chair for my wife," He hissed, the man seemed caught off guard. Although a hybrid was a wife or husband to their respective dominant they were never called that, especially in public. Often times words such as 'slave', 'my girl', 'submissive' or just the normal 'hybrid.' works well enough. Samuel was just what Quinn had deduced before.

Unpredictable and dangerous.

It wasn't until later that evening, with them both sitting at the table (in chairs) that he took her hand and leaned in close. "I need to apologize." He squeezed her hand, eyes keeping with her's, "What I did to you in the bedroom, it was inappropriate and inexcusable on my part."

"Samuel," Quinn bit her lower lip, one of her sharp canines catching it. "If I didn't want you to do that I would have fought you on it." She wasn't really thinking as she spoke, the words just rolled off her tongue and rang true. She would have fought tooth and claw if she really didn't want him touching her.

Cradling his big hand between both of hers, her bright hazel eyes stared tight back into his dark blue ones. "I…don't know how I feel about what happened? Why I responded the way I did, but maybe if we weren't fighting, we would have gone to bed…" She knew leaving it open the way she did would have allowed him to think about their encounter and his hand gripped tighter.

"I cannot be my father, Quinn. I cannot be." She arched her brow. "I want to try, let me start over." The table was silent, though her lips turned up slightly, Sam mimicking her action.

She nodded, "but I'm hard headed." He let out one big laugh at her statement.

"I know." He didn't seem happy outright, but at least he was appeased. Maybe this could get better. "I will still exercise my right over you."

"I know." She took a deep breath, "Anyways, I have never been on a dinner date, but I figure we could make small talk."

He opened his mouth to speak when another voice interrupted him.

"Well look at this," Standing next to the table, staring Quinn down, was Russell Fabray. "I thought you would be sold to the Prince, he had a bid on you I hear."

"And I out bid him, Sir." Samuel growled, who the hell did this man think he was ruining Samuel's apology dinner. "Now leav-"

Suddenly Russell had grabbed at Quinn, tearing at her collar. "I did everything to give you a better life." She was lifted, dragged by her father just like he dragged her seven year self. She started hissing, but another hand took her elbow and separated the two Fabrays.

Russell was pushed away from his hybrid daughter, Samuel shielding Quinn much like Sue had done so long ago. In those moments, Quinn realized that Samuel had protected her himself, not something she exactly expected since she saw several waiters approaching the three.

Samuel stood over her father before the older man threw the first punch. Samuel's larger frame kept him upright, although stumbling back a little. However, he righted himself before dropping his shoulders and tackling Russell. Quinn's oldest enemy was at her Samuel's mercy and a warm heat ran through her body as she watched in horrified fascination, standing away from the men.

Russell has been the monster that drives her; if she ever needed to be angry whether for training or show, she often thought about her father, reliving the day he sold her or the times he beat her.

Samuel punched Russell a few times before the hosts dragged the apart and asked him and his hybrid to leave, which was why both Samuel and Quinn were now in the car. Samuel's hands wrapped around the steering wheel as they peeled away.

"Who was that?" he roared, the skin around his knuckles where white with force. Now that the adrenaline was wearing off of Quinn, she suddenly felt tears coming to her eyes and broke down.

"My father." She choked, the revelation made him look at her. "I'm sorry, Master, I'm sorry, I'll do better."

His body went slack and he took one of her hands, leaving a hand on the wheel. "How many times did he beat you? How bad?"

"You sound like you speak from experience." The car slowed to a stop at a park.

"Let's take a walk if you're up to it?" He exited the car after she nodded and wiped her eyes. He took her hand when he was on the other side of the car, her door open and small body being lifted out with ease. The park they were at reminded her of a garden, closed petals everywhere, still the color coming out and illuminated by the lamps on either side of the path. Down a ways they found a bench where Samuel sat down and placed Quinn in his lap. His hand reached up to touch her collar, the other settled at the middle of her back.

"Is this okay?" he asked, though Quinn just quirked a brow up, he still looked for an answer.

"You know you don't need to ask, you are-"

"You're equal, I will not treat you as less," he pulled her closer, "I already did that, and I sor-" She placed one of her claws at his chin.

"You said it once; we started over." He relaxed his shoulders and leaned back against the wood back of the bench. "This IS okay."

Suddenly his hand fell from her neck and started pushing her dress up. "Samuel!"

"Relax," He held her tight when she pushed on his shoulders, his fingertips running up her calf and ripping desire through her.

"What about starting-" the hand reached over the back of her thigh, brushed her buttocks and the silk material covering her before he found the patch of fur above her tail at the small of her back. His fingers ran through the softness and continued to rub firmly, sending shivers up through her spine. She arched her back slightly moving to get more of his touch. He was petting her like an animal.

Then again, she is an animal in a way.

"I wasn't going to take you here in a park. Not where someone could walk past." He pressed his forehead to her neck as she moved her arms over his shoulders. "I want to be the only one to see you bare and," She breathed deep, shivering from his hot breath on her blushing chest, "Wanton."

"I feel as if you're trying to seduce me." She mumbled. The bones of her ribcage, just above her heart, jumped frantically with the pulsating organ.

"Maybe I am." He already had a hand up her dress, one of her legs on full display and face buried at the curve between her neck and shoulder. "And I feel as if it's working."

Without a response to give him, she ran her fingers through his slicked back hair and mused it, tugging it around till a curl hung just over his brow. "I like this better," her tail flicked, free of the skirts and wildly flailing with joy at the rubbing.

She moved again so that her head rested against his, her lips at his ear, but more so that she could arch back into his hand. Gods above, she was such a slut, and all because he was rubbing the base of her spine.

Don't get her wrong, Quinn was always in touch with her sexuality, but she felt so overwhelmed and innocent with him. He was in total control of her and she felt fine with it at the moment. More than fine. She wanted this crazy (unpredictable) man to claim her. Fuck, her stupid hormones have to get more complicated.

"Do you know what it's like?" he asked, whispered like he didn't even want the damn field mice to hear. "To be in control all the time?"

"Yes." She fought to stay in control as often as possible. "Is that what you need, to submit to someone?" She tilted her lips up against the shell of his ear, her voice just as soft, barely a murmur. "To let someone else take over, even for a night?"

"Yes." he breathed against her. "If only for a night." He ran his fingers down her back. "Would you do that for me? Take control?" She had never been given control, she fought for it yeah, but he was asking her to take the burden off his shoulders for a moment, for a night. "If you submit to me, I would give you control at times, but I would also control you at times." That seemed fair. More importantly, it was equal in this unequal world.

"I would submit to you, as long as you honor your words," She wrapped her arms around him, "Promise me." And he did, he repeated everything he said and then promised it to her with his lips against her shoulder. Quinn pulled back to look at him. "But I don't know if I can do that tonigh-"

"Not tonight, we need to get…reacquainted, I need to woo you."

"Oh god, don't go old on me." She giggled softly. "Why woo me when you own me?"

"Makes us equal. It makes _you_ mine completely." He pulled her tight to his chest, brushing his nose against hers. She pressed down against his muscled torso, aroused and wanting. Damn he could leave her a hot mess any day of the week.

"No," She returned her lips to his ear. "You are min-" *FLASH* A few people stood barely ten feet from the two, off the path, like they were hiding.

"Fuckin Paparazzi." Samuel ripped his hand from her dress, in a moment she rearranged it, hiding her face as people yelled out questions to Samuel about the company and such, before a woman directed one at her.

"Why did you choose Samuel Evans as your owner instead of the Prince?" What was up with this Prince thing, it sounded as bad as a scandal.

Quinn stood up, smoothing her skirt down as she spoke angrily at the human. "You make it sound as if us hybrids have a say in this matter, all we are are slaves sold to the highest bidder, given the same rights as a pile of dirt." Samuel stood and pulled her along to the car as the pack followed them. Her ears pressed to her head in annoyance and fear. She felt like she was being hunted.

When they got in the car, Samuel peeled out into the street, he looked at her with dancing blue eyes as light as Brittany's, "You are the prettiest pile of dirt I ever seen." She couldn't help the blush that overcame her.

"Don't tell me you're one of those corny guys too." She rolled her eyes and he laughed, actually laughed.

"I have many faucets and many faces." That she could agree with.

* * *

**Please review, I really like to hear feedback.**


	4. A Whole 'Nother Animal

**If any of you have any questions, PM me or leave it in the reviews sections. Enjoy!**

* * *

Quinn lay against her master's side, his warmth seeping from bare skin through to one of his huge t-shirts that she wore. The early morning laid an ominous glow over both of them, though only Quinn stirred.

It had been a week since their date had been publicized. Pictures of them during their date, in the park especially, were talked about everywhere. The great international competition winner Quinn Fabray stayed in the mansion as the golden boy of S.&C-C. Matrix went to speak with the public, trying to keep both their images from being twisted. They had been in all the magazines until a scandal deep inside the Allied Sovereign Countries political ladder took the spotlight.

Though Quinn really didn't care since Samuel and her have been on better terms since their date.

She ran her fingers over his arms, goose pimples followed her nails and the arm wrapped around her waist tightened ever so slightly. "What are you grinning about?" His voice slurred, the message from brain to muscles jumbled in the ungodly hour.

"I like this," then her stomach grumbled. She blushed deeply as he chuckled.

"We need to feed you though." He started to rise and Quinn's eyes examined the hard planes of his chest, the muscles were beautiful beneath his pale skin and the veins that popped out naturally. The smell of him, mint and this warm, pleasant scent she could only describe as testosterone (a.k.a. sexy man smell) wafted off of both of them. She pulled the collar of the white shirt he let her have, up to her nose and breathed deep, enjoying HIS sent all over her, claiming her from other males.

He offered her a hand. She refused. "Will you ever let me treat you as I should."

"Equals, besides, we started over." She pulled the shirt over her head and went to the walk in closet where the maids had hung her clothes on the other side from Samuel's clothes. Picking through she found another baby doll dress, and modest underclothes. "How do I look?" She spun for him, hair combed and brush still in her hand.

"Beautiful." He was already in slacks and had a dress shirt in hand. "Let's go down." This time she accepted his hand as soon as he button his shirt, had to keep an image after all.

In the kitchen, with everyone to see, she let him pull out her chair and fix her a plate of eggs and god sent bacon.

Marley sat next to her, blue eyes wondering as Jake sat at her knee, his own plate in his lap. "Um, good morning, Quinn. Sam." Samuel grunted to her but Quinn smiled.

"Good morn-"

"SAMUEL!" Will charged into the kitchen, angry, his hybrid following him and talking fast, she seemed to be trying to calm him down. "What is this about you buying a house?"

"Will, the mansion next door has been put up for auction, so I put down a bid." He returned holding two glasses and showing them to Quinn. "Milk or Juice?"

"Hm, milk." He places the glass before her, before sitting down finally. She let her tail flick out under the table and slide between his thighs. The coffee cup that was heading to his lips stopped and her hazel eyes found his. Mischief in both their eyes.

"Why?" Will sat down at the head of the table, farthest from Samuel. "We're a family."

"And I intend to extend it with Quinn."

Brittany jumped up and pointed at the small blonde. "YOU'RE PREGNANT!" Everyone started talking when Samuel jumped up.

"NO!" He waved his hands, a growl coming to his lips. "She's not pregnant, we haven't even tried yet." Chatter deflated quickly, everyone looking disappointed that there wouldn't be a new addition, though Quinn honestly did not intend to have any children any time soon. "We want to be close, but I would like a little more privacy with my wife." He directed his next statement to Will. "Uncle, I will never be able to tell you how important you are to me, but damn it I am grown up man now. And we need to be out on our own."

"Samuel, go to my Study, we need to talk about this." Samuel growls in his chest, and rose, plate in hand. Quinn watched him go with Will, feeling a little anxious now that he was out of sight.

"I thought there was going to be a new little Evan's in the area." Brittany huffed, before turning to Santana and batting her long eye lashes several times. "Hey Santan-"

"No way in hell am I going to get fat and give birth to a demon spawn right now." The Latina said this in a complete monotone. Brittany starred at her for a moment before rolling her light eyes.

"Pfft, you aren't going to give birth to a demon." She bubbled. "Our baby would be a unicorn!" Most of the table burst into laughter after the blonde's, well blonde moment, but she just looked around in confusion. "What? What'd I say?"

"Britt," Santana sighs, "I'll have as many unicorns as you want, just not now." The moment Santana showed her softer side, Noah of course jumped up and yelled.

"Whipped like a milked Pussy!" Then all hell breaks loose. Santana leapt across the table and tackle Noah, biting, kicking, slapping and scratching. She even wretches out a patch of his fine little feathered Mohawk.

They were separated in seconds and Noah crawled behind the tiny woman that was his Mistress.

"Rachel, take your hybrid into the drawing room. Brittany teach your hybrid a lesson." Emma, for being a little hybrid who certainly had a set of lungs, watched Britt guiltily lead Santana out, probably up to her rooms where she would implement a punishment.

Quinn mouthed words or encouragement to Santana as she was led out, ears down and tail tucked. A hand took Quinn's and she found Marley at her side. "He treats you different."

The table looked at Quinn, and she glared at them, "Yeah, well, we talked and worked things out."

"Well, than, Mike wasn't lying when he said you were more of a lion than a kitty." A little Asian girl sat a few chairs down from where Brittany had been, Mike peeking over the table at Quinn.

"Um, You are?" She went through the names again and again, yet Quinn couldn't place her. She lived in this house, maybe it was a friend. But that still didn't add up.

"Tina Cohen-Chang, Will and Emma are my god parents and I have been here since I was ten." She brushed a streak of blue hair out of her face and smiled. She really was very pretty. "I apologize for being gone. My father co-founded the company with Will and I work for the company too now." She reached out a hand and shook Quinn's in a hard grasp. "Usually I am at the office really early and don't come home till late night. But Mike has been insisting that I stay around more." She giggled.

"Nice to meet you." Quinn saw Mike smile at her, his eyes shifting them to Tina where they sparkled like the sun.

"How about we all go to the living room where we can talk?" Tina proposed and most of the family agreed with that.

* * *

The massive library hidden in the Shuester Mansion dazzled Quinn as she looked over the many titles in the many shelves. She walked the isles alone since Tina, whom she was beginning to adore, brought her here and left her alone to explore.

Dark oak wood floors, tables and shelves where illuminated by the huge stained windows of birds and white flowers. There were a few white carpets along the book shelves, and in one corner there were two large sitting chairs. All in all a comfortable room.

As she reached for a book, arms wrapped around her and pulled her back against a strong chest, the scent telling her who it is. Her ears fold back, like they would in a fight or if she were trying to hear behind her. A face was pressed against her shoulder and she let her eyes falls closed. "Well, I just walked in here to dive into a book, but here I find something so much better to," A tongue licked up the side of her neck.

She shivered from his sudden attack, giving him another point for melting her into a puddle of goo. "My Master won't like it, he is very," She arched back and turned her head to look at him. "Controlling." She watched him slowly grin at her, before spinning her around.

"I can be controlling. I'll take you against this shelve," He pulled her tight against his body, rubbing his firming arousal into her dampening core. "bring you to that edge," Oh yes she wanted that. "And then keep you teetering." That was cruel, and as his voice lowered her heart pound harder in generous want of him. "I would do it again, and again, until you are screaming in desire, frustration, and need."

"Samuel." She gasped and buried her face into his neck and chest, letting him fold her against him. Samuel lifted her up and carried her to a nearby table. When her backside met the cool hard wood, she looked up at him, tail waving wildly. "And what would you do to me, if I teased you relentlessly and then," had Samuel knew that Quinn could be so seductive, he would have had her bought the moment she turned fourteen and eligible. She shifted forward to move her lower self against him, "walked out the door." He lifted her chin and kissed her, hard and demanding, tongue fighting viciously with hers, both trying to take control. If she thought he smelled good, he tasted better, orange spices, like cider. She felt like she was drinking spiced cider and good gods, she was not stopping! Wrapping her arms over his shoulder and cradling his head, Quinn bit on his lower lip with one of her sharp canine teeth.

His strong hands cupped her back side and crushed her against him, squeezing the cheeks appreciatively and blushing himself at the high pitch whine she let out. His hand ran up her dress and he cupped her, Quinn rocking into his large hand.

A beeping ripped them apart, her with an audible 'aw' as he checked his watch and groaned. "I have to head out." She pushed him back to stand up and let out a deep breath she didn't even know she was holding.

"Are you going to your big fancy job?" He nodded and her hands ran up her skirt.

"What are yo-"

Her panties dropped to the floor where she stepped out and scooped them up. Pressing against him, she slipped them into his front pants pocket, smirk on her face. "Have a good day dear." She kissed his chin innocently, although her hand was still in his pocket.

"Gods above, woman, you'll kill me." He huffed out since he only wanted to grab her and take her against the table. Hard.

"Go off into the world." She said, pushing him towards the door, "Since you're buying a fancy mansion for your wife and all." He grinned boyishly at her and straightened his jacket.

After he left, she stood there, smiling and pressing her fingers to her lips. He had kissed.

Samuel ignited so much more deep inside of her and she couldn't wait to learn what else he would, could, do to her.

Looking over she grabbed a book, an obvious romance by the look of the cover, and sat down to read, she had to get rid of the burning want.

* * *

The damn book didn't help anything, half the time she was still thinking about Samuel, And her and Samuel in the positions described on the pages, hot and passionate. And the book wasn't a romance, it was an _erotica. _

She huffed, blush over her cheeks and running down her neck to spread over her chest. She was wet as ever and needed release. The small blonde closed the book and tucked it under her arm before she left the library, her arousal dampening her dress without her underwear. The moment she was in the apartment like section that belong to Samuel, she ripped off her clothes, heat radiating off her skin.

She sat on the bed, opened the little red book and let her hand slide between her trembling thighs.

She started slow, as always, relaxing herself and finding her sweet little spots as her eyes fluttered closed. The bed dipped and Samuel's scent filled her senses. Her hazel eyes opened, dilated and needy, to take in her master's form, dressed in nothing but boxers. The book was taken from her and his finger replaced Quinn's own.

Lightening bolts fired through her, seemingly from his fingertips. She was hot and weak and empowered all at the same time. His chilly eyes burned into her own, and she could tell anyone that he wanted her and her only.

His fingers retreated from her entrance to her pearl of nerves, pressing desire into her and winding up the coils of her stomach more and more. Gods above and below and all around, damn it! If she get's fantasies like these every time she reads an erotica, she will gladly read many more.

His hand shifted, thumb pressing her clit and finger dipping back into her swollen core. "Samuel!" The feeling was overwhelming already, and when he added another finger to her hot center, she bit her lip to quiet her oncoming cries. Or tried to. He relinquished her swollen bud and started curling the two fingers up inside her then pressed against her walls with rough pads. She opened her mouth to tell him, beg him to never stop when he spread her from the inside and curled his fingers again. A cry escaped her and her head fell back, eyes screwed shut in delirious ecstasy. She couldn't breathe and that was the most fucking fine thing in the world at the moment.

He curled his fingers in her again, at the same time he dropped his head to kiss her. The hybrid's back arched up off the bed, ears flattened to her head and tail straightened and held taught.

Quinn held her breath as shocks ran through her, under her skin, over her skin. She was blind in sexual frenzy might have even seen an explosion or two. All she could really comprehend was that Samuel hovered over her and made her feel _really_ good. The sharp claws of one hand dug deep into the skin of his back as her other hand fisted in the sheets and tore them.

When she finally rested back, mind blowing orgasm over, loud purrs erupted from her chest and throat. Her still tail starts to swing back and forth in pleasant and lazy satisfaction. Hazel eyes open and she gives him a small open mouthed grin at her master. Her Samuel.

He was there, he had pleasured her in ways she never imagined someone could. She couldn't wait for him to dominate her.

He cupped her cheek and kissed her gently. "My pretty, good girl." His arousal was heavy on her thigh, the thin material of his boxers hiding nothing.

"I can take care of that, Samuel." Her hair was fanned out around her, sheen of sweat over her beautiful skin, chest and breasts heaved and all he could think was that she looked like sex itself.

"Not now, soon, I'll take you the way you should be taken." Rolling over, they curled in on each other, snuggling close and breathing each other in. "Just, sleep."

That sounded really good and both blonds where asleep in a room that wafted of sex.

* * *

Dressed, make up fixed and hair brushed, Quinn watched Samuel tighten his tie. "Why were you home today? I thought you had work."

"Your panties kept taunting me from my pocket, and when I reached for my phone I kept touching them. I finally gave up and came home to find a sexy little hybrid in my bed, wearing nothing but the collar and cuffs I had placed on her." She blushed, Quinn would never take those sliver pieces off. These items were created to withstand anything and everything so they would never be removed from the hybrid. Samuel approached her, fingers running up her arms. "And this girl, my girl, had fingers buried in herself and moaning like she was in heat." His bright blue eyes darkened as he spoke, he himself making a show of looking her over. "Could you blame me for not being able to resist?"

She blushed again, "If you say things like that, I will throw you on the bed and have my dirty, dirty way with you." Her voice was breathy and low and although he looked surprised, she was sure a part of him wanted her to do just that. "Don't think I can't. Sue trained me after all."

"I second that whole heartedly." He grinned and she practically jumped on him, actually she did, and he caught her, backing up towards the bed as their lips reconnected in electric fury. Quinn felt as if not touching him or not kissing him would kill her. Quinn was becoming an addict.

Knocking sounded at the door and Brittany' voice sounded through the wood, telling Samuel that someone was here. His face crumpled into an angry scowl dark eyes dropping his shield over himself before he roughly pulled on his suit jacket. "Are you ready?" Simply nodding, he grabbed her hand and walked her along to the front room where a pair of older people stood.

"John." Samuel barked. "Get away from Brittany!" If someone could die by a glare, Samuel would have murdered these people. Said little sister and Latina hybrid who already looked pretty pissed, stepped away from the older couple. "You are not supposed to be here, you have no right-"

"We made an appeal for Brittany to the courts." The older man spit at Samuel and he growled, stepping forward.

"She is at an age where she can choose. And do you really think you can take on a powerful company?" Quinn thought she had seen Samuel furious.

No, that was the tip of the fucking iceberg. This, in front of her is a worse animal than she could be.

He whispered low, face turning red, while Brittany sniffled against Santana's neck. Quinn waved for the girls to go before returning to the arguing men. The hybrid woman, a bird, dressed finely and stiff, dark hair and still beautiful like that fine wine aging wonderfully. She didn't look at Quinn unless it was down her nose and even then, it was only glares that Quinn sent right back along with a catish growl.

"Sam, we tried to get you back, and we failed you. But we still have a chance with Brittany. Understan-"

He growled, "I heard from my father's own lips on how you would hit him. If you even think, for one moment, that I will let you anywhere near my sister, than you are a whole 'nother level of dumb fuck!" The woman gasped and stared at Samuel as if he had just told everyone he murdered someone, and the man turned a shade of red that Quinn thought only happened in cartoons. Hell, if this was a cartoon steam would be coming from his ears.

The man pushed passed Samuel, walking through the halls like he owned the place. "BRITTANY YOU'RE COMING HOME WITH US!" The man yelled, his hybrid the young Evans following.

When the blond girl, among almost the whole family, looked up only for the older man to grab her and drag her up. "Grandpa, NO!" The tall blonde cried, Santana jumped at him, although too late. The old man didn't have Brittany anymore because he was being wretched up by the younger man.

"You are nothing to us but a monster." Samuel spit as he wrapped his hands around the older man's neck. Holding him up against a wall while the other hybrids and people scrambled to separate them and calm the situation.

"WHAT IS HAPPENING HERE?" Will's voice boomed in the room, freezing everyone. His authority showing and Quinn felt fear run through her. "John, Agatha, you have a minute to get out before my bodyguards shoot you both like fucking animals."

When Samuel and the old man separated, they both straightened their jackets. John looked at the Young Evens and said, "You're mother was a useless whore and undeserving of my son."

Samuel lunged again, but so did Quinn. Will was dragging the man out himself, yelling and screaming and carrying him out, however Quinn was letting him take care of that while she focused on her master.

"Stop it." Quinn really didn't think she could tackle him, but they were on the floor and her on his chest. "Don't act like a school yard bully." She hissed, hackles up. "You're stupid is showing."

"School Yard bully?" He glowered at her, getting up quickly and dragging her to her feet. "I'll show you a school yard fucking bully." He was jerking her around all the way up the stairs to their rooms.

"Samuel," The beast that was directed at the older couple moments ago snarled at her. "Please."

"You want to be dominated," he tossed her on the bed and watched her bounce with a mixture of anger and lust. "Then I will dominate you." A draw was violently tugged open and she watched him pull out a rope and a metal thing. "Do you know how hot this can get?" He waved the metal thing as Quinn paled at the thought. Wipes hurt for a moment, burns last weeks.

The screams would be heard all through the house.

** Oohh, Sam's angry 0.0 what will he do?**

** STAY TUNED FOLKS. AND REVIEW.**


	5. Bindings

**If any of you have any questions, PM me or leave it in the reviews sections. Enjoy! I threw a Brittana steamy scene here just as an apolpgy for taking so long on updating.**

_"You want to be dominated," he tossed her on the bed and watched her bounce with a mixture of anger and lust. "Then I will dominate you." A draw was violently tugged open and she watched him pull out a rope and a metal thing. "Do you know how hot this can get?" He waved the metal thing as Quinn paled at the thought. Whips hurt for a moment, burns last weeks._

_ The screams would be heard all through the house._

…

"You lied to me?" Quinn sat in the cold bathroom, staring at her Master with her back to the mirrors. Earlier in the night had been the worst moments of her life when he left ten burning strokes on her, However, when he tried to touch her after, she flinched away, cursing him with every word she knew.

She would have put a sailor to shame.

Samuel just hoisted her over his shoulder and carried her kicking and screaming into the bathroom where he forced her to look at her wounds.

Her non-existent wounds on her flawless pale back.

"Didn't lie; words and manipulation are powerful things, the more so when it comes to the illusions of the mind."

_The rod was lifted from her view and she buried her face in the pillows of the bed, face down and bound._

_ The first touch didn't hurt much. It was cold, before it burned like an inferno. A sweat quickly broke out along her brow, her teeth clamped together to stop the whimpers and cries. The metal touched her skin again, this time she held her breath, and another mark heated and burned next to the last. The time between the slow strokes across her skin became shorter to a point that she couldn't breathe, she couldn't keep holding her breath as he burned her skin. _

_ And Quinn was screaming, back arching and head thrown back in a feeble attempt to escape. Another stroke started, forcing her cries to die, lungs empty of air and she was unable to breathe until he lifted the rod again._

_ Gulping down precious oxygen, she turned his head to see him, eyes swollen and red. "Master," She cried, he dipped the rod down again and Quinn forced her last words through her lips. "Stop." _

_ Samuel's dark blue eyes dropped to her face, her beautiful tear stained face, and he dropped the rod to the table, the angry glow leaving the dark metal as his hands untied her. _

Her red rimmed hazel eyes stared at the white wash walls of the bathroom suite, tears nearly spilling over again. "I would have taken a whipping just fine." It was all she mumbled out before grabbing a hand towel and wiping her eyes again.

"But I can't give you a whipping?" He lifted her up in his arms and petted her hair down, "I can't hurt-"

"Next time, use a damn whip." She hissed, but pressed into his side deeper, "Please Master."

"It's Sam," one arm wrapped under her knees and she clung to him tightly. "Next time I'll try, I promise." His kissed her cheek and tucked her into bed, "It's late, we'll talk more in the morning." She nodded, letting him hold her close as they settled under the covers of the bed, her body warming after the long night and snuggling against her Samuel's side.

Maybe she could talk to Miss Brittany about Samuel. She really seemed to be the only one to decipher the Adonis.

.

.

.

The next morning Quinn walked down the many halls to Miss Brittany's apartments and pushed open the door to a cacophony of sounds.

Quinn froze at the sight of Santana on her hands and knees with her back arched as her Mistress hovered over her. Miss Brittany had a belt, no harness, strapped to her with a long red attachment that she was ramming inside Santana.

The Hybrid's dark ears were back, eyes half lidded and her tail twitching against the human's stomach as her hips were held in place by pale hands. Loud groans and curses escaped the panther girl as she tried to find purchase on the carpet below her. " MISTRESS!" Then a series of pants, ending with 'ahs' as the red thing started slamming in harder, both bodies jerking violently from the movement.

"Quinn?" Miss Brittany breathed out heavily, before running her hands down Santana's hips and Quinn could see the pale fingers rubbing furiously. The Hybrid's back arched more, hands fisted and mouth stretched open in a silent scream. Shivers visibly ran down both their bodies before all the tension evaporated and Brittany sat up, glazed eyes meeting warm hazel ones. "What are you doing here?" The bright blonde smiled while petting Santana's twitching back, whom she was still buried deep into.

"I-I needed to, um, I think I will just come back later, Miss Brittany." Quinn began to step back, but Brittany instead detached herself from Santana with moans from both and wiggled out of the harness.

"Let's go to my room." The Mistress grabbed a dress from the back of a chair and pulled it over her head before reaching for a blanket and draping it over Santana.

The Hybrid felt awkward and she just wanted to leave, but she needed to talk to Brittany about her Master.

"What's wrong?" The log/cat was picked up and cuddled by the tall blonde as she waited expectantly for a response.

"I wanted to asked about Samuel. I know you told me everything you know, but if there is anything that could help…" She let it hang as the Blonde thought hard.

Don't hurt yourself.

"Well, the bindings he placed on you I know belonged to our mother," Brittany just shrugged from there. "Ask Sammy about her, He always tell me so much." Quinn jumped up and ran out of the room, stopping only to wave at Santana who just flopped her arm up in exhaustion.

.

.

.

Quinn stalked back into Samuel's apartments and to his desk, maybe he has some documents. She pulled open a drawer and sifted her fingers through the papers and trinkets there. She found a few photos of a beautiful bird hybrid with the same bindings as Quinn's. Sam's mother. And a few letters written by Sam to his uncle, most of them about refusing a hybrid mate.

She had placed them on the desk before extracting a packet of papers, the dark mahogany making the papers stark and demanding to her eyes.

It was the Manuel that every Dominant must read and remember, there was a test for all humans to take before they could legally acquire a Hybrid, however it was cracked open and dog eared on a single page. Returning a Hybrid.

The long silvery gold tail stopped waving and stilled. Black tipped ears laid flat to heer head. Why would this be open here?

Thumps sounded behind her and Quinn scrambled to hide her snooping, all too late though. Samuel opened the door and his hybrid froze, staring up at her Master with a guilt stricken face.

"What are you doing?" His brows dropped together and plump lips twisted down.

"I-I wanted to know more about you, and your mother-"

"You have NO RIGHT!" He yelled, stomping up to her and wrapping a hand around her wrist. Once she was standing before him he dragged her to the couch.

"I just- I didn't mean to upset you-" His eyes flashed dangerously and she found herself in his lap and facing the bed, much like her fist days here. "I just wanted to know more about you."

"You want to know more about me?" His hands where tearing of her cardigan leaving her in a little sundress. "Then you ask. You don't go behind my back." His voice had dropped to a dangerous hissing.

"I- Master please." Crap what should she say to him.

"Lucy!" He shook her shoulders, causing her entire body to tense again. "What should I do to a lying, backstabbing snooper?" He barked. Another shake and she was trembling, itching to fight back but only knowing it would make it worse.

"I just wanted to know why you put me in your mother's bindings?" She whispered, throat clenching.

"Because I loved my mother."

"I'm not her thought."

"I know that-"

"Than why did you put them on me?" She snapped at him, hazel eyes, pretty as stone and cold as it too.

"Be-"

"Everytime I'm with you, I see you look at this collar, her collar, not mine." She twisted trying to look at him, but his strong grip kept her looking ahead as his breathing seemed to slow. "I don't know what happened to your mother, but it's not going to happen to me. I can take a whipping, I can be your wife."

Suddenly she was lifted again, and sailed through the air right to the center of the bed, rolling over. Her eyes found him, like a dark shadow vibrating with rage. Blue eyes burning with pure….hatred.

With a soft voice, she called out to him, stark fear keeping her where she was.

"You're father was correct, you should have gone to your pretty Prince." Shit that was a low blow.

Her insides clenched as he strode from the room, grabbing his coat and briefcase. Quinn pulled the covers over her and curled up, willing herself not to cry.

.

.

.

The early morning light broke through the sheer window curtains and pulled the slumbering hybrid from her deep nightmares. Arching her back and cracking heavy lids open, she let her eyes bounce back and forward.

"Samuel?" She sat up and surveyed the tidy room more than once. Her wrist ache dully where Samuel had grabbed her and she lifted the arm to stare at the darkening marks.

The soft shadows darkened under the skin, but as she touched this injury there, she realized something was missing. Her cuff bracelet was missing. Looking at her other wrist and ankles she found them all missing.

With a racing heart, she pressed her hands to her neck and chest and was met with… skin.

Her bindings have been removed, the show of domination and ownership was gone, like it had never been there.

Jumping up she ran for his desk. In every training packet was a return form of sorts, it basically gave legal right back to the trainer of said hybrid.

Ripping open draws and grabbing the packet, she deftly flipped through the pages, looking for the Form.

Gone.

The Form was gone and she dropped to her knees. Samuel, her Samuel was getting rid of her.

Two men stepped into the front room to the apartments, heavy gloves on their hands. They looked at her and one of them raised a pole with a thick strap on the end that will act as a lasso. The other held his out like a weapon, pointed down. "We've been given specific orders, Try not to struggle and this will be a nice little trip."

They were her to take her away forever.

** STAY TUNED FOLKS. AND REVIEW.**


End file.
